1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a mobile data communication method and apparatus, and more particularly, to vertical handover (VHO) between heterogeneous networks of a multi-mobile terminal (MMT).
2. Description of Related Art
With the developments in mobile data communication technologies, there is a need for supporting a VHO between homogenous networks. Also, there is a need for seamless and quick handover even when a mobile station moves between the heterogeneous networks. A handover between the heterogeneous networks changes a network layer and a lower layer, which is different from a handover between homogenous networks. With regard to the handover between the heterogeneous networks, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.21 standard proposes a Media Independent Handover (MIH) to support the seamless handover between the heterogeneous networks with respect to 3rd generation (3G) cellular networks, such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), IEEE 802 networks, such as IEEE 802.3, IEEE 802.11, and IEEE 802.16, and the like.